


found heaven in your eyes (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Il peut sentir Jon suinter à ses pieds, frottant sa verge contre sa jambe au même rythme que ses succions sur le sexe de Tormund à moitié dans sa gorge.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Kudos: 9





	found heaven in your eyes (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

Tormund courbe ses doigts, les emmêlent dans les cheveux de Jon alors qu’ils les poussent vers l’arrière et hors de son visage surchauffé. Ses yeux marrons clairs sous le soleil d’été, sont sombres à cause du désir, et Tormund trace l’arc de ses sourcils. Savourant la façon dont Jon fond sous ses mains grâce à un simple contact.

Il peut sentir Jon suinter à ses pieds, frottant sa verge contre sa jambe au même rythme que ses succions sur le sexe de Tormund à moitié dans sa gorge. Tormund sourit. Jon est parfait au possible et il est tout à Tormund.

Il parcourt ses doigts sur la courbe de la mâchoire de Jon, les faisant courir contre le choker en cuir rouge et les lettres incrustées de joyaux épelant ‘BEBE’. Jon n’a même pas eu un moment d’hésitation quand Tormund l’a sorti. Il ne s’est même pas arrêté pour réfléchir avant de dévoiler son cou et lui dire de ‘s’il te plaît met le moi, s’il te plaît, papa, s’il te plaît...’

Il se sent grossir dans le bouche de Jon. "Assez," dit-il brusquement. "Je veux jouir sur toi."

Jon cligne des yeux, doucement et lentement. Il hoche la tête. S’allongeant sur leur couverture de pique-nique, il écarte ses cuisses, étalant ses bras. Sa verge suintante bouge avec le mouvement, traçant des ruisseaux sur sa belle peau pâle. "Bon garçon," roucoule Tormund d’un air approbateur. "Vraiment un bon garçon, et tout à moi. N’est-ce pas ?"

"A toi," geint Jon, soulevant ses jambes par les genoux, dévoiler son joli trou rosé. "Toujours, papa, le tien."

Tormund rampe pour se tenir au-dessus de lui. Il s’abaisse, embrasse Jon une fois, deux fois et une fois de plus avant que Jon ne pleurniche dans la chaleur de la bouche de Tormund.

"Okay," rigole Tormund, poussant sa longue fortement et profondément dans Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
